Eclipse
by sekigans
Summary: As reason clouds his judgement, he finds himself in rich delight over a rosy essence, — Sasuke.


Pathetic. He was pathetic.

It had been three years since Sakura and Sasuke had been dating. It took him nearly two years to return her kiss and another year to hold her hand.

He did not want to succumb to his urges. He did not want to ravish in Sakura's scent and feel her skin against his. He had hurt Sakura too many times and he did not want to cross the line by asking for intimacy – especially if there have been a few kisses shared here and there throughout the years.

But the urge had been too much today. He had finally swallowed his pride and initiated a kiss on Sakura's plump lips. It was only after a few minutes that he decided he liked the taste and went in for more. Sakura returned the lust by wrapping her arms around his neck while Sasuke pulled her in – hesitantly – with his hands on her hips. Her shirt rose a bit and he felt the softness of her hips and the marvelous curves she worked on. It got him heated and he wanted more. He wanted to explore every inch of her body and taste it. But he had gone too far when he raised her to the bed and hovered over her body, feeling the heat between her inner thighs rub against his groin. He had to stop himself. It wasn't like him to do this – especially to someone he had fancied for years.

He quickly pushed her away with no questions answered. She deserved better from him. She didn't need him to make the rumors true – that he was an abusive man. And although he hated seeing Sakura cry like that, it was to protect her. He didn't want to hurt, not after all those years of isolating her from his vengeance.

He knew better as to what not to do to with Sakura. She deserved love and happiness. She deserved everything he could not offer, yet he had the nerve to indulge in his sins and pry away Sakura's innocence like a predator hunting its prey. It was not right. He cursed himself for losing control, but it was Sakura. And Sakura was welcoming and as irresistible as ever. He couldn't be left alone with her, not for a second. Who knows what he would have done if he had not stopped.

But here he was, laying on the corner of his bed, replaying that incident in his head. He kept trying to forget the taste of her lips and the feel of his hips, but a part of him wanted to imprint it on the back of his mind to replay in his darkest hours.

"Damn it." He said, resting his right arm over his forehead as the other extended over the sheets.

Suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. He couldn't get the thought of her bending over for him with her skirt raised up to reveal her panties. He couldn't get his fascination out of his mind. He just couldn't. It was like a virus, running through his veins, and most importantly, to an area he did not want it to appear.

He sat up a bit to see his an unexpected – but not surprising – bulge appearing out of his pants. Sasuke glanced at the window to see the sun and he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he was a man, of course. Any man would surrender to this if no one else rose to give him pleasure – not that he would take any offers.

"I can't do that." He told himself as his mind raced to moments ago where his hands glided around Sakura's curves.

What if this sin takes away the urge? Maybe, just maybe, if he was to release by his own hands – rather than Sakura's – he'd be able to forget the throbbing sensation he'd get when he was near her.

His groin stiffened at the thought of Sakura. Why was it that this woman had this effect on him? Why couldn't he swallow it down? No other woman affected him like this (and there were plenty women who had caught his eye, but not like Sakura caught his). It was different with Sakura. Her pink tresses was something he admired about her; from the length to how extraordinary – yet strange it was to have rosy locks.

Sasuke was not sure if he wanted to empty himself of desire. He lied in the darkness of his room and thought about her taste. His hands lowered to trace small circles around his stomach and slowly lowered to his inner thighs as he tried to imagine what Sakura could do to him. He gently stroked his cock as his thumb rubbed against his slit causing his to jerk and bite down a soft groan of pleasure. He started to jerk his hand up and down and Sasuke could already feel the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. It was working.

Soon, his breathing was hitched and soft grunts escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes, letting his mind sink into images of Sakura as his chest heaved. He thought of her placing kisses over his skin and touching him in forbidden places. He wished he could indulge his urges with Sakura, but intimacy with Sakura was something sacred and shouldn't be touched because it was Sakura. And he was Sasuke.

A loud moan escaped as he felt his pulse go up and the sensation in his stomach raised. It was intense as he started jerking his hand around his cock even faster, tugging it tighter as his body wanted. He could feel it burning inside of him; it was time. He quickly sat up, rubbing himself faster as sweat fell from his temples and he could feel it coming. After a few short minutes, he titled his head back and his body quivered with pleasure. He held down his breath for a few seconds as he released himself; his fluid staining his thighs. Abruptly, Sasuke fell back and laid in bed, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I might make a sequel to this, I might not? Who knows. Maybe.


End file.
